


That Day At Karaoke

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Improper Use of Personas, M/M, Ryuji is Akira-Sexual, Shy Akira, Yusuke doesn't understand sex, both boys are virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji has started to become hyper aware of how hot Akira is, and seeing him perform Karaoke in drag changes everything.





	That Day At Karaoke

It had started off like any other Mementos trip; they got a request from the Phan-site, bust in and kicked some Shadow ass, before driving around to find treasures they could sell to upgrade their weapons.

At least that was the plan; in reality after beating the Shadow Fox had pulled out a giant sketchpad from somewhere, Panther had taken over driving; Queen was using Mementos to give her driving lessons...

And Joker was in the backseat with Skull, head on his friends shoulder, sound asleep.

Normally, that was fine, only lately Skull had become hyper aware of Joker, of how hot he was.

He shifted, wondering why his pants were feeling five sizes too small until he rubbed his thighs together, the motion sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

"Shit!" This was so not the time or the place! His pants were leather! They wouldn't hid a ten inch boner!

"Skull, are you ill? You appear flushed."

"I'm fine, Fox." He cast about for a quick, but believable lie and his eyes went to Panther. "You remember that little incident during that Shadow fight? When Panther accidentally unzipped her suit so a boob hung out? Well..." He shifted again, the motion bringing Yusuke's eyes south.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, and Ryuji had just enough time to yelp before being hit by bufu.

"Shit that's cold!"

The car stopped so fast it skidded; Morgana might not be able to drive himself as a car but he could lock his wheels whenever he wished. "Everyone out!"

"What happened?"

"Skull was disrespecting your body by allowing the memory of your... what is the term? Ah, nip-slip to excite his manhood, so I cooled him off."

"Fox..." Akira yawned loudly. "Its normal and no reason to call your Persona to attack a teammate."

Ann blushed, her cheeks matching her mask. "I wish you would all forget that happened, but I have to agree with Joker. Its normal; actually with the way Ryuji normally looks at me I'd be surprised if he hadn't reacted."

Yusuke nodded stiffly; "Skull learn to control your body."

"It ain't that simple! Don't you ever get random boners, Fox?"

"I am getting hungry, do we have any Big Bang takeout left?" Yusuke dodged the question, leaving Ryuji feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

* * *

"Honey, I'm going out for a bit!" Mrs. Sakamoto poked her head into her sons bedroom.

"Got a date?"

"You know very well that I have a class tonight." In the hope of getting a higher paying job she had been signing on for any class she could take for free; mostly cooking and sewing and other home economics type charity classes.

"Right, well, have fun!" Once he was sure she was gone booted up the old computer he had bought a year before; it was useless for gaming but could browse the net no problem.

He only ever user the computer for one thing; porn. His hands shook as he typed in today's porno search; never before had he looked for dudes, and the only dicks he's seen were being handled by chicks.

He turned the computer off again, unable to bring himself to search for gay porn.

Instead he lay back on his bed, fisting his dick as he lay back in his bed, thinking of glimpses of dick he'd caught at the urinals and the sexiest eyes he had ever seen.

It wasn't until after he came, and was cleaning up the mess that it hit him that he had just jerked off while thinking about his best friend.

He lay there, dazed. What was he doing, he was straight! He knew that he'd been noticing Akira more but that had to be because of whatever he was doing to boost his charm!

The boner he had popped in the Mona-bus had to have been because he was tired and Akira was wearing that new cologne right?

His whirling thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his phone receiving a new text message.

“Why would Mishima text me?” Frowning he tapped the message, a simple request to attend a karaoke contest the following day that Mishima was participating in.

Thinking it was the distraction he so badly needed, he sent a reply stating that he would be there.

* * *

It ended up being the biggest mistake of his life. “Is that Kurusu-san?” Mishima pointed at the singer currently on the stage.

Knee high boots and a cute mini-dress could not hide the male body, and the wig he wore only made his face more masculine, even as he sung Risette's newest single with skillful ease.

“I never knew Akira was into cross dressing.” Ryuji's heart thumped quickly in his chest; he looked silly but somehow also cute in the clothes; unlike most fit men the clothes didn't look awful on him.

That's not to say that they exactly suited him though.

“That cut is all wrong for him...” Mishima sighed as he looked away. “Well, I'm up next. Wish me luck?”

“Good luck!” Ryuji made it as heartfelt as he could even as his mouth went dry and his pants tightened as he gazed up at Akira.

He almost failed to notice as the last bar was sung, and Akira bowed before making his way off stage, towards the bathrooms. Moving on auto-pilot, Ryuji found himself following.

“Hey! Wait!”

Akira froze, recognizing his voice. “Ryuji?!”

“What are you wearing?”

“What are you doing here?!”

For a long moment they stared at one another, then Akira looked away, grabbed Ryuji's wrist and pulled him into the mens washroom. Glancing around, he saw that they were alone and pulled Ryuji into a bathroom stall.

“Why the hell are you wearing a dress?!” Ryuji couldn't stop staring at Akira's body.

“You can't tell anyone about this! I already have nowhere to belong outside of the Phantom Thieves, if they start to hate me for this...” Akira's eyes flooded with unshed tears.

“Of course I won't tell anyone! This ain't my secret to tell!” Ryuji put one hand on Akira's shoulder, wanting to hug him but not quite daring too while he was hard.

“Thank you.” He wiped tears away and for the first time Ryuji realized that Akira was also wearing light makeup as the mascara and black eyeliner streaked. “Fuck!”

“Hey, you're a guy, yeah?” Ryuji wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question without sounding insensitive, and just hoped Akira got what he was asking.

“Yes, I identify as male.” Akira blinked at Ryuji, then slowly his eyes moved south.

“Oh shit! Akira its not what you think!” Ryuji frantically tried to cover the bulge from his persistent hard-on.

“Its not for me?” Akira smiled almost shyly at Ryuji. “I don't mind if it is, and the other day, was that really because of Panther, or because I was sleeping against you?”

“Okay fine, I like you and no, I was not reacting to Panther. How long have you been dressing up like a girl?”

“Since before leaving my home town. I've had an interest in dresses and make-up since I was eleven, and have been actively cross-dressing since I was thirteen.”

“Are you gay?” Ryuji blurted out the question, not quite certain why he was asking it.

“Yes. Does that bother you?”

Ryuji shook his head no.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“If I said yes, what would you do?”

“I'd kiss you.” Ryuji looked away, his head spinning. This was all too sudden, too fast, and he was having a hard time keeping up. “But only if you wanted me to. We don't have to... not if you're not ready.”

“I came here to cheer on Mishima! Oh fuck I missed his song!”

“Wait, Mishima is here too?!” Akira froze once more.

“Yeah, and he totally recognized you up there. Actually, I think I saw a few Shujin kids, but I'm sure Mishima will also keep his mouth shut. After all, he never said anything after recognizing Kawakami's voice during that maid thing.”

Akira nodded slowly. “Yeah but what if rumors get spread?”

“Ignore em.” Ryuji shrugged, and Akira laughed softly.

“Yeah, okay. I'll ignore them.” Akira leaned in and softly brushed his lips over Ryuji's, just the once. “Can you come over tomorrow?”

“To Leblanc? Yeah, I can.”

“We can game together and...” Akira blushed. “And I can show you... Oh fuck, I have a fancy prom dress that I want to model for you.”

“Is it all puffy?”

“No, its sleek but kinda sparkly.”

"Sparkly, huh? I can't picture that. Guess I'll just have to come see it in person."

"Yeah." Their lips met again, only this time the kiss was lingering and sent sparks sizzling down two spines. "Ryuji..."

"Yeah?"

"I need to pee. Do... do you mind...?"

"Are you asking if I mind waiting outside, or if I mind you pissing in front of me?"

"A bit of both."

"I don't mind as long as I can... see you. I ain't gonna watch you piss, I just..." Ryuji broke off as Akira lifted his skirt to flash satin and lace panties. Then he was pulling down the front of the panties, showing himself to Ryuji.

Ryuji couldn't speak, his mouth had gone dry with lust and even Akira turning his back to aim into the toilet didn't help.

* * *

Ryuji turned the water off, shivering. He had jacked off three times since getting home from karaoke, and even the cold shower had not helped. His thoughts kept straying back to Akira, and even thinking about his friends eyes, or that messy hair of his, or his devil-may-care smirk heated his blood.

"Oh shit, I'm not in love with him am I? Please tell me I didn't effing fall in love with my best friend?" But the empty apartment had no answer to give him, and his soul was too confused to offer up the true answer.

* * *

"Akira! Your friend is here." Sojiro barely let Ryuji say hi before hollering up the stairs.

"This ain't bothering you, is it?"

"Nah, you can get a little loud at times though."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, no ones complained yet, and by now most of my regulars know that I have a ward living upstairs so they expect some noise during the evenings and weekends." He shooed Ryuji towards the stairs. "Go on up, I know that he's expecting you."

"Thanks, Boss!" Ryuji swallowed down his nerves as he mounted the steps.

"Ryuji!" Akira's instant smile brightened his face. "I asked Sojiro if you could spend the night and he said it was okay. I just... I don't think we should... not while the cafe is open."

"Oh, yeah. Have you... with a guy?"

"No, well... I've had a couple fumbles with guys but that's it."

"Fumbles?"

"Hand jobs." Akira actually blushed.

"That's as far as you've gone?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"A little yeah. I mean, you're hot and you just radiate confidence as Joker."

"Sex is... different. I get shy and..." He looked away. "... and its made me miss opportunities."

"Oh, yeah I can see that, and I bet its not easy to hook up with guys to begin with."

Akira shook his head 'no.' "I actually got teased at my old school for being too open about liking boys; and that other thing; and it lost me friends."

"Shit, man, that ain't cool." Ryuji sat down beside Akira on the bed. "Uh would you like to cuddle?"

Akira sat up and stared at Ryuji like he'd just grown a second head. "W-what?"

"You have no idea how badly I want to cuddle with you! Just let me pop something on!" He grabbed a disk at random, slipped it into the player and hit play.

"Come here!" Ryuji held his arms open and Akira flew into them.

"You know whats weird?"

"That this isn't weird?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know I'm straight but you fit perfectly against me." Ryuji rubbed Akira's back as the TV entertained itself.

"Hey, I'm closing up! Just because tomorrow is a holiday doesn't mean you can stay up all night!" Ryuji woke with a start as Sojiro called up the stairs; he must have drifted off.

Akira blinked sleepily up at him. "Morning"

"It ain't morning yet." Ryuji brushed hair out of Akira's eyes, and felt his friend shiver at the contact. "I gotta ask, you got condoms?"

"Yes, but we don't have to use them. No pressure."

"I wanna do it with you. Tonight."

"Okay." Akira stretched languidly, which was when Ryuji noticed the lack of cat.

"Hey, wheres Morgana?"

"He's with Futaba, and shes assured me that this attic isn't bugged."

"Good! I don't want either of them listening to us fuck."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"That's the first time you've actually said fuck!"

"Is it?"

"You say eff not fuck typically."

"Oh yeah I do." He looked at Akira and they just started laughing as Akira turned the TV off again.

"Close your eyes." Ryuji swallowed hard as he turned his back; listening to the sound of rustling fabric. He'd almost forgotten about the dress. Almost.

"Okay, you can look." Ryuji's jaw dropped as he opened his eyes.

Akira had found a wig someone; raven locks fell in stylish waves past his shoulders and around smoky eyes. But it was the dress that had Ryuji's heart racing as his mouth went bone dry.

First off, it clung to Akira in all the right places until it hit the slit up the side. The skirt rustled as Akira crossed the room, sequins sparkling from the bodice and down the sides of the slit.

Though he was used to seeing Akira in nothing but black and white, the silver fabric of the dress accentuated his looks in a way Ryuji hadn't thought possible. "Do..." Akira looked away.

"You look hot, Aki. Really, really hot." Ryuji's voice was a hoarse whisper, and he had to clear his throat before even managing that much.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Akira crawled onto the bed, and into Ryuji's lap, his heart in his throat as he kissed his best friend.

"No lipstick?" Ryuji frowned as he pulled away.

"No. I can't stand the taste of lipstick, and glosses just make my lips feel sticky so I only use balm."

Ryuji nodded, his hands dancing all over Akira, wanting to touch but at the same time he was terrified of wrecking the dress. He did allow his hands to wander down the front of the dress to rub over beaded nipples though.

Akira snagged a wandering hand and pressed it up against himself, under the dress, and Ryuji gasped. "No panties today?"

"No, they'd ruin the lines of the dress..." His voice tapered off into a low moan as Ryuji began to stroke him.

"Touch me." Ryuji fumbled his pants open one handed.

"Oh... big boy!" Akira's hand felt good on the iron bar that was Ryuji's dick.

"Is that bad? I mean, will it hurt you?"

"I'll have to be stretched out more but..." Akira gave Ryuji a shy smile. "I like my boys big."

“Oh...” Ryuji moaned out as Akira started stroking him. “Which would you prefer; cowgirl, or doggie style?”

“Cowgirl means you riding me, yeah?” Akira nodded. “That one. We can try other positions later, when you aren't in a dress.”

“Okay.” They kissed again, and for the first time Ryuji felt a tongue brush against his own, over and over again.

“Lube?”

“Here.” A bottle was slipped into Ryuji's hand.

“Okay, I've seen a few pornos of chicks being analed so I think I've got this.” He uncapped the lube and pushed the skirts aside before slicking up a few fingers, but he slid only one inside Akira.

“I can take three of my own.” Akira moaned as he felt Ryuji's finger explore inside of him.

“You are pretty soft back here but let me know if it hurts. I don't wanna hurt you. I'm gonna add another finger.”

The second finger slid in just fine, but the third was met with a gasp of pain. “I need a minute.”

“Breathe, just breathe.” Ryuji held still until Akira had relaxed around him again. “Want one more before I enter you?”

“Yeah, one more.”

Ryuji scissored his fingers until he could slip his pinky in, stretching Akira further than he had been stretched before.

“Ryuji!”

“Does it hurt?”

“No....” He dropped his head down onto Ryuji's shoulder as he panted.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Ryuji removed his fingers, not caring about the lining of the dress as he slicked his cock up, and lined himself up. With one thrust, his head was inside Akira, and he trembled as he fought to slow down, and not just slam himself in all at once.

Akira whimpered as he felt Ryuji bottom out, and the sound shot right through the blond, making him leak precum. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah.” Then... “Did you just call me baby?”

Ryuji turned bright red. “It just slipped out.”

“Baby. I like it.” They kissed as Akira began to roll his hips, riding Ryuji.

Ryuji laid back, his hands on Akira's hips, his hips rising almost automatically to meet Akira's. “Aki-baby...”

“Ryuji...” No other words were needed as they came together.

“Was that okay?” Ryuji rubbed a hand over now naked sweat dampened skin; Akira had shed the dress as he dismounted from Ryuji.

“It was perfect.” Hands pulled at Ryuji's clothing. “You're wearing too much.”

“Oh, sorry.” He quickly undressed.

“Better.” Akira laid his head down on a bare chest. “I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you.” This time Akira said it looking into Ryuji's eyes and everything fell into place. He loved Akira, and Akira loved him. Who needed labels when you had love?

“I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Now do you want to sleep, or go another round?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Ryuji barely had time to squeak as Akira pounced on him, ready for more sex.


End file.
